Book Four: It's Time To Choose
by tyffanie
Summary: Randy and Kaitlin finally get back together. YAY! But now their love will be put to the test. Randy has to choose from either being the ninja, or being with Kaitlin. If he doesn't chose soon, then he will lose both Kaitlin, and being the ninja. He doesn't have much time to chose, so he must make a decision. And quick!
1. Chapter 1

With Randy being the ninja and all, Kaitlin and Randy never have time for each other. But she understands what Randy's going through; he has a responsibility. It's his duty to protect the citizens of Norrisville; without him, there would be no Norrisville to live in. It's almost the end of the school year well if you call three months of school left almost the end of the school year. And Kaitlin wanted to take her and Randy's relationship to the next level. She wanted to meet Randy's mother. Randy had already met Kaitlin's father so it was only fair that Kaitlin met Randy's mother.

It was in the lunchroom where the couple was planning out how she would meet Randy's mother, "Okay, so my mom isn't the top chief but she does make a great dish of spaghetti and meatballs so I'll ask her to make that. Oh and she can be a little slow at times and hopefully she doesn't bring up my baby photos and…." Kaitlin cuts him off; he was blabbering on and on sounding worried about the dinner night with Kaitlin and his mother.

"Randy calm down, everything is going to be just fine. The only thing you need to worry about is looking nice. It's going to be okay tonight I promise." She smiles at the purple haired ninth grader and he smiles back at her.

"You're right Katy, I just need to relax. Take it easy. I just hope she doesn't suspect that I'm the ninja and all." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

Kaitlin suddenly looks confused, "Your mother doesn't know you're the ninja? Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"I wasn't even supposed to tell Howard! Even if I had to tell her about it, I still wouldn't. There's no way she would let me put the mask back on after she'd find out anyways. Besides, she hasn't caught me going ninja yet; I just have to keep this up and she'll never suspect a thing." He says folding his arms and smiling confidently. Kaitlin just rolls her eyes.

Howard starts to walk to their table, with a tray full of food that only he would eat, and sits down. "You guys are still planning this dinner date? It's been two weeks since you've planned it Cunningham, and every time you two are about to have it, boom! One of you bail." He picks up a tater tot from his tray and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Not this time Howard, tonight Kaitlin Breakwood will be coming over my house to meet my mother and shall have dinner with us." Said his best friend.

"What ever. Hey Katy, can you please go up in the lunch line and get me some tater lumps? PLEASE!" Howard asks with a puppy dog face whimpering. Kaitlin rolls her eyes but decides to go up and get Howard some extra taters anyways. When she finally gets up in line, Howard grabs his best friend by his jacket looking panicked. "Dude, you've got to help me out! I'm in major trouble!"

Randy pushes his friend away, "Calm down man, what do you need help with?"

Howard starts fiddling with his thumbs, "Okay, so I promised a few guys that I could get the ninja to meet up with them after school today and do a couple of tricks for them." He smiles sheepishly at his friend.

Randy didn't look amused that his best friend would just go off and do something like this without telling him sooner. "Why on Earth would you do that?" He says looking frustrated.

"I wasn't thinking I'm sorry man. Just please do this one thing for me! Your best bro in the whole wide world!" Howard was practically on his knees begging for his friend to do this for him.

"Ugh! When and what time is it?"

"At like six o'clock."

Randy's eyes widen, "What!? Dude, I can't do that I'm sorry Howard."

"But why?"

"Uh hello, dinner date with mom and Katy! Remember!"

Howard looked disappointed, "But Cunningham, if you don't do this those guys are going to kill me. Please!"

"Howard, I promised Katy that we were having this dinner date tonight! I'm not bailing on her again. That's final!" Howard slouches in defeat.

Kaitlin finally gets back with Howards tater tots and places them on his tray in a paper basket like they do with fries. "Here you go Howard, another basket of taters just for you. Enjoy." Howard glares at Randy with anger. He gets up and grabs the tater tots Kaitlin gave him and walks away to an empty table. "What's up with Howard? Did you two have an argument again?" Kaitlin asks Randy suspiciously.

"No we didn't have an argument. We had a disagreement." Randy slouches.

Kaitlin scoots over to him and puts both her hands on his shoulders, "Stop being such a stick in the mud. You should be excited! It's the last semester of the school year; I'm coming over your house today to meet your mother. Everything's going great. Just cheer up Randy, you know how I hate it when you're not happy." He looks up at her and smiles a bit. Her now just brown hair dangled into her face so she pulls some of it behind her ear so she could see her amazing boyfriend. She smiles back at him, "There's that smile I was looking for." She hugs him as he puts an arm over her shoulder.

_Kaitlin's right, it's almost the end of the school year. I just need to relax a little more. I just hope that tonight goes perfectly. _Randy thought to himself.

That night, Randy was wearing his regular clothes except his jacket. His mother insisted he take it off; it was already warm in the house so she thought he didn't need to wear a jacket inside. His mother had darkish purple hair that was straight and long. Her hair only reached her elbow and she had her hair straightened for this special night. She wore a tannish blouse and a long black skirt that reached her ankles. "Okay is the food already? How does my hair look? Do you think she'll want to sit next to you or me or all by herself? Maybe we should get take out instead. Or maybe we should eat…" Randy was so panicked and nervous about tonight. He wanted everything to go smoothly.

"Randy calm down, everything will be just fine. The food is almost ready. You look just fine; all you need to do is go wait for her in the living room. Just relax darling." His mother started leading him into the living room when the doorbell rang. His mother looks at him, "I'll be in the kitchen finishing the food. You go ahead and bring her in; make her feel comfortable." Randy nods and starts walking to the door.

When he opens it, he sees Kaitlin wearing black jeans and was wearing a white shirt with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was astounded at the sight. Her blue eyes had never looked more beautiful. "Wow! Katy you look amazing!"

"Thanks so much Randy, can I come in now I'm freezing out here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course you can come in. Please." He gestures her to come into his house. She walks in looking around the room for his mother but she was nowhere to be found. "Oh she's in the kitchen finishing dinner up. She's almost done. Would you like to meet her?"

"That is why I'm here right Randy?" Kaitlin said sarcastically.

"Right. Um well follow me." He starts to walk in the kitchen with Kaitlin. Randy's mother looks behind her to see the couple in the kitchen. She turns around for Randy to introduce her to Kaitlin. "Mom, this is Kaitlin. Kaitlin, my mom."

Randy's mother and Kaitlin both shake hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Cunningham. I've heard such amazing things about you and your cooking." Ms. Cunningham blushes.

"Oh, why thank you Kaitlin. It's a pleasure to meet you as well; Randy tells me such great things about you. I never hear anything negative about you. Ever." Ms. Cunningham and Kaitlin both stop shaking hands and wait to see what Randy shall do next.

"Um so mom is dinner ready yet?" He asks nervously.

Ms. Cunningham turns to look in the pot of spaghetti. "Yep. It's ready to be served. You two can just go sit out there in the dining room while I bring out the food."

"Okay mom. Come on Katy." He starts to leave the kitchen but Kaitlin wasn't following him. Kaitlin walks over to Ms. Cunningham.

"I'll help you with the plates Ms. Cunningham. It's the least I can do."

"Aw, why thank you Kaitlin. You're such a sweet heart." Ms. Cunningham says as she starts handing Kaitlin the three plates.

"Uh, so I guess I'll just wait out here, yeah um okay." Randy says slouching as he leaves the room and into the dining room.

He could hear Kaitlin and his mother laughing and giggling. He wasn't sure if they were laughing about him or not. He was hoping that they weren't. Suddenly the two come out with the food. "Eat up!" Ms. Cunningham says.

The dinner date when great! Randy's mother was about to show Kaitlin his baby photos but luckily it was time for her to leave. Randy grabs his jacket and throws it on as him and Kaitlin both start walking out the door. "Bye Ms. Cunningham, it was nice to meet you." Kaitlin says waving goodbye as they walk out the door. The couple both starts walking to Kaitlin's house. "Your mother is so kind Randy, you're just so lucky to have a mom like her in your life." Kaitlin says sounding delighted.

"Yeah, she's a pretty cool mom. I don't know what I would do without her." Randy replies.

Randy suddenly notices that Kaitlin gets a chill; so he takes off his jacket and throws it over her to keep her warm. She looks up at him with her ocean blue eyes smiling at him. His hand was dangling from her right shoulder; she takes her right hand and holds onto his. "Yeah, well I don't know what I would do without you Randy. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Kaitlin said to her purple haired lover. She suddenly realizes something, "Um, Randy."

"Yeah?"

"Well, since we're both in love and stuff and you're the ninja and all. Well, what are you going to do when you have to give the mask and book up? Like when we're in seniors, what are you going to do after that?" She looks up at him.

Randy didn't want to think about that right now. He was only a freshmen, he had a long time until he needed to give up being the ninja. He just wants to focus on being with Kaitlin for now, "I really don't know what I'm going to do after I give up being the ninja. I guess I'll just be an everyday adult after I give up the mask and book. But I really don't have to think about that right now Katy, right now I only need to focus on you." She looks up at him smiling and looking into his blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Randy was walking to school when suddenly one of McFist's robo apes jump in front of his way. He rolls his eyes "Ugh! Really, this again? When are you just going to learn to give up McFist?" Randy looks around the area to make sure that no one is around to see him. He throws the mask over his head and is ready to fight. "Alright, lets do this!" He has determination in his eyes as he darts them at the robot. He leaps into the air pulling out his chain-sickle. He comes back down pulling the chain-sickle straight in the middle of the robots body. He wipes his hands together as if they were dirty. "Well that was easy." As he's about to take off the mask, he hears what sounds like a holographic McFist.

"You just wait ninja; this is just the beginning of your day. I've come up with a plan that will destroy you once and for all!"

Randy turns around to face the holographic McFist, "Come on McFist, why can't you just stop all this nonsense? You know that I've foiled every plan you've come up with; so why do you keep trying?"

"Because, I just know this plan is going to work, I just know it! I'll give you a little hint on what my plan is ninja. Your identity."

"What about my identity?"

"I'm going to prove to all of Norrisville who the real ninja is you idiot!" Randy flinched when McFist called him an idiot. "I got to go and get ready for my evil plot. Bye-bye." The holographic McFist was now gone. Randy scratched his head with confusion.

He takes the mask off, "Should I be worried?" He asked himself.

"Probably not." He jumps when he hears someone say that. He turns around to see a giggling Kaitlin. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I had to."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't do it again." They both start walking to school together. "So you really think that I shouldn't be worried about McFist? I mean, he seemed pretty serious back there."

"Nah, I'm sure that he's just going to send a robot or something and then you're going to defeat it again." Kaitlin says nonchalantly.

"I don't know, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Oh just relax Randy, I'm sure it's nothing. Trust me. Today is just going to be a regular day here at Norrisville high." They both finally get to the school and head into homeroom.

After homeroom they head to first period, science. When they both walk in they notice Ms. Driscoll isn't there. All the students take their seats and wait three minutes for at least some other teacher to come in. Randy leans toward Kaitlin, "Hey you don't think that…" Kaitlin cuts him off before he can finish his sentence.

"Randy, she's probably just late. Teacher's get late for class too all the time. It's perfectly normal." After Kaitlin says this, an adult walks into the classroom. Randy tried to see who it was but he was all the way in the back of the classroom.

"Good morning class, I'm filling in for Ms. Driscoll while she's gone. She had a small accident and will need to stay home for at least a month." Said the male science teacher substitute. That voice, it couldn't be. It can't be. The teacher picks up a piece of chalk and starts writing his name on the board. "You can call me, Mr. Viceroy or Mr. V." Randy ducks down under the science table.

Kaitlin looks down at him from her stool and whispers, "What are you doing?" She asked angry but confused.

"It's Viceroy, he works for McFist. See I told you that something different was going to happen today Katy. I told you."

"Randy, get back up here now, I'm sure he's just here to be a substitute." She pulls him up by his arm and sets him back in his stool.

"I'm taking roll. When you hear your name just say here. Theresa."

"Here."

"Julian."

"Here."

"Bash."

"Here."

"Bucky."

"Here." Viceroy was almost done doing roll when someone's name caught his eye. _Randy Cunningham? Well it seems that finding the ninja was easier than I thought. _Viceroy thought to himself.

"Kaitlin."

"Here."

"And lastly, Randy Cunningham." Viceroy darted his eyes to the back of the room staring straight at Randy.

Randy gulped, "Here." Viceroy smiles evilly and slams the binder that had his schedule and the student's names in it and stands up to speak

"Okay class, today I thought that since we are practically 'living in the future', that'd I'd show you some of the latest technology that I myself have created." He pulls a box out from under the desk, "Now, how many of you like dogs, raise your hand?" Several students raise their hands. "Well, I whipped this little puppy up last week." He pulls out of the box what looks like a small robotic puppy. It actually kind of looked cute. He places it on his desk; everyone was fascinated by what Viceroy had brought in. He pulls out a small remote with a red button and presses it.

Suddenly, the robotic puppy's eyes open with the color green in them. It started barking and jumping up and down like a real puppy. Everyone was astounded; you could hear people saying stuff like 'wow, whoa, cool, I wish I could have one'. Viceroy pats the robot puppy on its head and it starts to settle down. "Now class, since this is the type of technology that we will be using pretty soon; I am assigning you all your very own robotic dog. You will hold onto your robotic dog for an entire week. You have to make sure that you give it attention. It may be a robot, but I was still able to program it to have the certain needs of a dog." Theresa raises her hand. "Yes Theresa?"

"Um, so when you're saying it has the certain needs of a dog, what needs do you mean?"

"Well, it needs to be given attention, and you must take it out for walks for it to get energy. Anymore questions. No? Good. Now, everyone stand up and get in a line and I will hand you your new temporary pet." The students all stand up and get in a straight line in the center of the class. One by one, Viceroy handed every student that came up to his desk a new 'not so real' pet. Randy was at the back of the line and he just knew that Viceroy was up to something. When Randy finally got up to Viceroy's desk, Viceroy pulled out another robot dog for Randy, even though there was already one on the desk. He hands it out to Randy, "Here you go Randy, I had this one _specially made_." He smirks as Randy takes the robotic puppy. Randy wasn't sure about this; he knew that taking this robot wasn't a good idea. "Do not activate your robot dogs until you get home. So I suggest that when you are on your way to your next class, you put them in your lockers. Is that clear?" Everyone nods and says yes. The bell for second period rings. As Randy is walking to his locker, he stares at the robotic dog.

"I don't have a good feeling about you." When he gets to his locker he stuffs his robot assignment in his book bag and slams his locker door shut.

After school, Viceroy heads to McFist Industries to meet with McFist to tell him that the plan is in place. When he gets into McFist's office, McFist is in his office desk trying to buy another company. "I don't care if they need more time, just BUY IT!" He slams the phone down in frustration and looks up at Viceroy, "Well, were you able to find the boy?"

"No, he wasn't there….. Of course I was able to find the boy. Why wouldn't I be able to find him? It's school, he HAS to be there." Viceroy just glares at McFist, "Anyways, I was able to give him the robot."

"Perfect! And you're sure that robot is going to be able to get that kid on video?" McFist asked.

"Definitely, once he activates the robot we will have full access of his life. We will be able to see everything he does through that little camera implanted in the robots eye. The boy is bound to go all ninja in front of it and…" McFist cuts him off.

"BAM! Proof of who the ninja is! My best plan yet! I don't know how I ever think of these plans." Viceroy just rolls his eyes at the annoying billionaire. "And once everyone knows who the ninja is, I can ask everyone in Norrisville to bring him to me. IT'S PERFECT!"  
**Hey, Sorry I haven't been able to post the new chapter, I've been pretty busy lately. I'm trying to save up for an IPad so I can write my stories on the go. Anyways, review and tell me how I'm doing please. I really really really care about your opinion. So what are you doing still reading my note? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Randy gets home, he was still concerned about Viceroy being his substitute for the next month. Not only that, but he's also suspicious about the robot dog that was given to him. He pulls it out of his book bag and sets it on the floor. He then pulls out the remote and presses the red button. The robot puppy suddenly comes to life opening its green eyes, barking and jumping up and down. It jumps on his lap with its little metal paws settling on his lap. He was actually starting to like the assignment; it did seem pretty cool that Viceroy would invent something like this. He pats the robot puppy's head when Randy suddenly sees the red glow in his book bag.

"Hmm…. Maybe you should stay here while I go to the bathroom." He picks up his book bag and starts walking out his room. The little robot puppy started to whimper. "I'll be right back. Just stay here." He shuts the door behind him and goes into the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and opens up the NinjaNomicon.

He is in front of a dojo with a small pond in front of it. He walks over to the small pond and looks to see some fish forming a sentence.

**A Ninja Must Know When It Is Time To Choose From Being A Warrior, Or Being A Coward. It Is Time That You Choose Your Rightful Path Ninja; It's Time To Make A Decision. **

The teenager was confused; he didn't know what that meant. "Um Nomicon, can you help me out a little? I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly, he finds himself in a different setting. There were three paths in front of him. The first one led to a memory of Randy getting the ninja mask for the first time. The second led to what looked like a memory of Randy's eighth grade graduation. And the Third led to the memory of Randy meeting Kaitlin for the first time. He was still confused. The Nomicon tried to clear up what it was saying. It added a sign to the fist path that said, 'The Path Of Focusing As A Warrior'. The second path had a sign that said, 'The Path Of Focusing On Your Own'. And the third path had a sign that said, 'The Path Of Focusing On Someone Else'.

He puts his head down in disappointment. Then looks up again, "Are you saying that you want me to choose between either being the ninja, being a nobody, and being with Katy? But why? I-I don't understand; why are you making me choose now?" Words in black are suddenly being written in the dirt.

**It Is Time For The Ninja To Be At His Most Focused And Determined. It Is Time You Prove How Willing You Are Into Being The Ninja. You Must Prove To Me That You Are Really The Ninja Of Norrisville. **

"But I.." He is sucked out of the 800-year-old book of knowledge. He rubs his head while trying to wrap it around of what just happened. "I-I can't choose between Kaitlin, the ninja, and myself. I just can't." He opens the door and heads back into his room just to find himself to being jumped on by his assignment. He falls to the ground while the robot puppy his siting on his chest happy to see him again. He smiles and pats the robots head. "What am I going to do? I can't choose between Kaitlin and my secret; she'll hate me forever." He suddenly realizes that he is just talking to a robot dog. A robot dog that was built by Viceroy! Okay, maybe he should be careful with what he does and says around the little thing.

At McFist Industries, McFist had just now called Viceroy into his office. "Yes sir?" Viceroy asks.

"Pull up the webcam thing so I can see what that pesky little ninja is up to!" McFist demanded.

"Uh Sir, don't you think that we should just get the DVD of the footage after he hands the robot back at the end of the week?"

"NO! Pull it up now or you're not only just going to be a science teacher substitute, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE A SCIENCE TEACHER SINCE I'LL FIRE YOU! NOW PULL IT UP ON THE SCREEN!" McFist yelled.

"Alright, alright." Viceroy moves over to the computer and starts pulling up the video cam of the robot he gave Randy. "Here." The screen pulls up. They both watched the screen like hawks trying to find where he was. The robot was in what looked like a girly bedroom. Purple wallpaper and a purple stereo on a white dresser. Suddenly a girl with long brown hair wearing skinny jeans and a black short-sleeved top comes into the image. She walks over to the window and waves to someone. She turns to face the robot puppy with her blue sparkling eyes.

"Viceroy, who in the world is that!?" McFist yells angrily.

"I don't know, I must have given him the wrong robot; I was sure that I did though. I made sure that I put his under my desk so I could give it to him." Viceroy seemed panicked. He had never made a mistake like this before. It was so simple to just give the boy one special robot.

"Well you better fix this or else you'll be put on the unemployed list!" McFist gets up from his desk and starts to walk out the room, "I've got something I need to do; this better be fixed by the time I get back." Viceroy rolls his eyes.

"Sir, I'm not a miracle worker you know; I'll do my best to get the robots switched back. But don't blame me if I can't get it done." With that, McFist walks out of his office, and Viceroy tries to figure out a way to get the robots switched.

**I Know that this was a short chapter guys and I'm sorry. I've been having some trouble coming up with some new ideas. I'll try my best to make this story count though. So what did you guys think of this chapter anyways? What do you think will happen next? And try and guess who that girl was when Viceroy pulled up the webcam.**


	4. Chapter 4

Randy was walking over to Kaitlin's house with his robotic puppy so that he could tell her what the Nomicon told him. When he got there, Kaitlin opened her door and her robot assignment came running out to play with Randy's robot assignment. She giggles as she watches the two robots play. "Hey Randy, come on in." She gestures Randy to come in. They both walk up stairs, as their assignments keep playing with one another downstairs. The couple walks into Kaitlin's room and sit on her bed. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asks.

Randy scratches the back of his head nervously, "Well, it's kind of ninja business I cam to talk to you about." She jumps from surprise that Randy wanted to talk 'Ninja Business' with her.

"Oh, well what did you need to talk to me about?"

He couldn't get the right words to come out of his mouth; he didn't know what to say. "Well, when I was at my house I had to go into the Nomicon. And well, it said that it's time for me to make a decision."

Kaitlin was confused, "What do you mean 'decision'? What decision do you have to make?" She asked eagerly.

"I have to choose to either be the ninja but not be with you, be with you and not be the ninja, or to not be with you and not be the ninja of Norrisville." She was so confused; she was still comprehending what he had just said.

"So wait, the Nomicon is making you choose between you being the ninja, or you being with me? That's crazy! Why would it want you to do that?"

"It said that it is time for me to reach my full learning ability; that it's time for me to prove how willing I am to be the ninja of Norrisville." She couldn't believe what was happening. The two had just gotten back together and they never wanted to be separated ever again.

"Well, have you decided yet? Do you know which one you want?" Randy knew that, that question was going to pop up in the conversation eventually. He didn't figure out what he would have to say when she would ask him that. "Randy, did you decide yet?" She asked a little louder.

"Actually no, I haven't decided yet. I want to be with you Katy but you know I also have a job to protect the city. It's what I do; I can't help that I have to make such a grown up decision like this." She crosses her arms at him. "Look, I know you think I'm just saying this just so I can calm you down, but you know that this is just as hard on me as it is on you. I'm going to find a way for us to stay together while also me staying the ninja." She looks up at Randy with a worried face.

"Randy, I know you love me; I know that you like being the ninja. But is it really that hard of a decision to make?" His eyes widen.

"Katy, I became the ninja _way_ before I met you! I've come too far to just throw away all of the things I've learned of being one. I really do love Katy, but I told you about this because I thought that you would be the one person who would have understood what I'm going through." He looks disappointed and puts his head down.

Kaitlin sighs, "Randy, I do understand what you're going through, I really do. But it's just," She pauses, "I think that maybe you just need some time alone to sort this whole thing out. Figure it out yourself without any distractions." He looks up at her and then stands up. He grabs his book bag and starts walking out the door but then stops and turns around to face Kaitlin.

"I guess you're right; I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." He walks out the door and walks back home with his assignment. Kaitlin sits there on her bed for a long while. She couldn't believe what had just happened a few seconds ago. Did she just break up with Randy? Randy Cunningham; the boy who she told about her mother's death. The boy whose shoulder was always there to be cried on. Why would she do this to herself? More importantly, why would she do this to Randy?

That night, Kaitlin cried herself to sleep afraid that she might lose the most important person in her life. Not even seeing her homework assignment that Viceroy had assigned to her could cheer her up. She lay in her bed with her blanket over her head re-reading the previous conversations that her and Randy had had together.

**Read at 9:47 P.M. **Randy: U really r the most amazing person I have ever met 3

**Sent at 9:47 P.M. **You: Awe! You're so sweet randy, I don't no wat I would do without you… ugh, I have 2 go 2 bed, love u!

**Read at 9:48 P.M. **Randy: Love you too, sweet dreams my angel

Kaitlin smiles at the conversations she was reading between her and Randy. She treasured them in her heart forever and locked them away where no one could take them away from her. Then she starts going through her pictures. She found the first picture that Randy and her were both in. Randy and her were both hanging from a tree branch upside down smiling at the camera. Howard was the one who took the picture; it was taken before her and Randy started dating.

She keeps looking through her pictures when she finds this video that she had never seen before. She was about to delete it but her curiosity got the best of her. The video was taken sometime last week. She presses the play button and the video starts off with Randy laughing his head off. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm going to do it right this time I swear."

"You better, this will be the sixths time I've had to replay it. Hey, are you sure Katy won't wake up, up stairs and notice that we borrowed her phone?" Howard asked behind the phone.

"Well I'm sure she will notice but that's only if she wakes up; which she won't. Now let's just get this done and over with already." The setting was in Kaitlin's basement other known as 'the storage unit'. There was a microphone and an acoustic guitar in the background. Randy walks over behind the microphone and picks up the guitar. "Okay I know this is a little cheesy and all but I'm singing this for you Katy. This ones for you OneRepublic, Counting Stars." He starts to strum the guitar and begins singing the song. He gets done singing the second verse and starts to sing the chorus.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep,

Dreaming the things that we could be,

But baby I been, I been prayin' hard,

Said no more counting dollars,

We'll be counting starts,

Lately I been, I been losing sleep,

Dreaming about the things that we could be,

But baby I been, I been prayin' hard,

Said no more counting dollars,

We'll be, we'll be counting stars." He finishes the song up and places the guitar down. "How was that?" He asked Howard.

"Great! Now to just post this on the web." He was about to press the send button when Randy took it from him.

"No! I don't want this to get out to everyone. Not even Katy." He throws the phone back to Howard. "Delete it for me while I put the guitar and microphone stuff back." But Howard doesn't delete the video. And now, here Katy is, watching the video that wasn't supposed to be seen. She smiles at the end of the video and how she was happy that Howard had not deleted the video. She suddenly remembers her laptop on the side of her bed; she picks it up and throws it on her lap. She plugs her phone into her laptop and is able to download the video and turn only the parts that Randy sang into a recording. She adds the recording to her playlist, she shuts her laptop, puts her headphones in, and falls asleep listening to Randy's song.

At Randy's house, he was still trying to figure out what he should do about the whole ninja and Kaitlin thing. He was lying in his bed holding the mask and just staring at it. He never wants to make the decision of having to choose between the ninja and Kaitlin. He glances at the end of his bed to see his book bag glow a dark red. He sits up, grabs his book bag and pulls out the Nomicon. He pulls the blanket over his head and opens the black and red book.

He finds himself on top of a dojo that was five stories high. "Come on Nomicon, there's got to be some way for me to stay with Katy while also being the ninja. Just please Nomicon, I'll do anything." He was on his knees begging for the 800-year old teacher to find another way. The dojo suddenly begins to rumble and suddenly starts to fall to the ground with Randy falling along with the rubble. "AAAHH! OWE!" He rubs the back of his head when he looks up at the sky; clouds begin to form another one of the Nomicon's age-old sayings.

**_When You Fall For The Deadly Poison Of Love, You Think That It Is The Best Feeling In The World, But Sometimes Love Can Bite Back Like A Cobra! _**

"Ugh! Come on Nomicon, can't you give me a much clearer answer?" Suddenly clash of thunder bursts in the air. "I'll take it that's a no." He's back in his bed and the book slams itself shut. Randy folds his arms angrily. "Just once, can you give me a full sentence?" He puts the book away, covers up and falls asleep.

**Okay, before you guys say anything I just want to say that I am deeply sorry that I haven't been able to post a new chapter in a while. I've been pretty busy on other stuff lately; I made a new Randy Cunningham music video. The song is Demons by Imagine Dragon ** watch?v=MEgOPmNDqmY **please check it out you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Randy and Kaitlin were both held back at the end of the period in science class. Randy felt uncomfortable being around Viceroy; not because he was an evil genius, just because he creeped him out. "Randy, Kaitlin, it appears that there's been some sort of mix up with your assignments. I accidently gave Randy's assignment to you Kaitlin. And I accidently gave Kaitlin's assignment to you Randy."

Kaitlin shrugged, "Well why is that such a problem Mr. V; I thought that _all_ of the robots were exactly the same?" She said with a wide grin on her face. Viceroy panicked, he should have known this wasn't going to work out.

"You know what, you're right. It's not that big a deal actually I mean everyone one of those robots are exactly the same." He starts to shove the two students out of the classroom. "Well you two better head down to your next class before you're late. Bye." He slams the door shut when he finally gets the two students out of the classroom.

It was now a very awkward moment between the two ninth graders. After what had happened yesterday, they both weren't sure if they were a couple or if they broke up. It wasn't clear what happened yesterday. "Look Katy, I know I've done some pretty stupid things in the past; and I regret a lot of them. But if we're going to make it through this whole ninja thing, then we need to stick together." She had her head down. "Hey, remember our promises?" She lifts up and looks at him with her ocean blue eyes. "I promised you that we wouldn't let anything get in the way of our love no matter what."

She smiles at him, "And I promised you that I would be your one and only true love." They smiled at each other and hug. "Alright, I'll support you on what ever decision you make no matter how heartbreaking it may be."

"Thanks." They both start heading down to their next period class forgetting that they don't even have a late pass for an excuse of why they were late.

Viceroy was in the science room calling McFist up on the hologram. "Sir, we've got a problem."

"Ugh! What is it this time?" McFist asked through the hologram.

"They wouldn't trade robots and the girl who's got Randy's knows something."

"What do you mean she knows something?! What's her name?!" He yelled.

"Hold on, give me a second." Viceroy pulls out the file for the first period class and searches for her name. "Ah ha! Kaitlin Breakwood." McFist's eyes widen and he grins mischievously.

"I know who she is, she was supposed to help me destroy him but betrayed me. We can still make this work Viceroy here's what I need you to do…"

Kaitlin and Randy hung out at Randy's place for the next few hours after school. They had a plan to get clear answers from the Nomicon. "So wait, you're telling me that if we both open the Nomicon together with it between us, we'll both get sucked in? And then we'll just wing it from there?" Randy asked sounding unsure of the whole idea.

"Come on think about Randy, me and you are both connected as the ninja, when I went in the Sorcerer's prison to save you, we were both sucked into the book. Well if it worked then, then it should be able to work now. It's simple." Kaitlin explained. Randy was still unsure about it. What if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong? "Randy, we need answers. We need to figure this out together." She places a hand on his and looks into his deep blue eyes.

He finally gives in, "Fine, we'll give it a shot. But I still think that this is all just a load of wonk." Kaitlin rolls her eyes at Randy's remark. Randy places the Nomicon in between Kaitlin and him on the floor. They both sit next to each other and at the same time they open the book. They are both transported to a whole other world. A world that looks as though the Sorcerer has taken over, but has come back stronger. "What the juice is this place?" Randy muttered to himself.

"Where are we?" Kaitlin says before they both start falling into a much more peaceful environment. They are now standing on a larger rock in a pond. They both look into the pond and kneel down to see little Japanese fighting fish. Even fish they had never seen before. Kaitlin places a finger in the pond and swirls it around for a while. "It feels so refreshing, so clear." She says as they both look at each other. She pulls her finger out and watches as their reflections form in the water. She stands up, "Alright, we're both here now; so what's the deal with Randy having to choose between being the ninja or being with me?" She shouts out to the NinjaNomicon.

"Kaitlin, here. Look in the water." The beautiful clear blue water starts to become darker and darker until it is fully black. Suddenly the fish they had seen were now floating upside down. Dead. They formed a sentence.

**_If You Continue To Talk About The Future You Don't Want To Come, You Will Continue To Attract It_**

"Ugh!" Randy yells in frustration. "See what I have to go through every time I come in here." Randy says looking at Kaitlin who was still focusing on the sentence.

"Randy, don't you understand what it's saying? The Nomicon is saying that if we keep on worrying about what your decision is, then soon that decision that we are worried about will come true." Kaitlin explained to Randy.

"Oh well uh, yeah I knew that." Kaitlin rolls her eyes.

"But why does he have to choose over me, there's got to be some other way for us to stay together while Randy stays the ninja?" She asked the ancient book of warrior wisdom. The Yin and Yang fishes suddenly appear and double time into another sentence.

**_The Ninja Must Be Smart Enough To Hold On, But Be Brave Enough To Let Go_**

"So what does that mean?" Randy asked his 'Nomicon quotes translator'.

Kaitlin turns to face him, "It means that if you really do have the heart of a ninja, you are willing to give up everything you love. Other known as me." She kneels back down to look at the water that was starting to turn blue again. The fish come back to life and even look healthier then when they did before.

Randy stands up "I still don't understand why all this has to be done; I thought that me and Katy were both connected as the ninja. As in, Katy and I are the ninja of Norrisville. Me and her are the ninja. I just don't get it, if she leaves me, then" He looks down to looks at her, "Then there is no ninja of Norrisville." He finishes. They both look into the sky and the white clouds form one last sentence.

**_Love Can Be A Deadly Poison, But You Have Proven That Love Can Also Be An Antidote_**

Randy leans in toward Kaitlin who had a huge smile on her face. "What's it saying?"

"Randy! It's saying that you proved it wrong. You and I are both the ninja of Norrisville, but if I were out of the picture, there would be no ninja! We're staying together!" She leaps up into Randy's arms and clings on to him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Luckily, he catches her just in time. He was still processing what she said until he finally understood what was going on. He spun her around both full of excitement. They both look into each other's blue eyes smiling. Randy slowly places Kaitlin down and they both sit down on the rock. "So are you ready to leave?" Randy asked.

She shakes her head, "Nah, let's stay here for a while; we never take the time to just relax together." She glances at the pond. "Come on, take your shoes off." Kaitlin started taking her shoes off as Randy just sat there and watched in confusion. "Come on, take them off." Kaitlin tells Randy again. This time he does.

"So why are we taking out shoes off?" Randy asked.

"What you never put your feet in the water as a kid?" She said with a grin. He grins back at her as he takes he other shoe off and joins Kaitlin. Now they both had their feet in the crystal clear pond that was so tempting to want to jump into and swim in. Kaitlin suddenly gets a funny idea in her head that she just has to do. "So Randy, you never told me if you played any instruments." She said batting her eyes down.

"Oh yeah I play they keyguitarboard." He says and looks back at the water.

"I know you play that, I mean any other instruments."

Randy suddenly gets nervous "Well, like what kind of instruments do you mean?" He asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh you know, drums, bass, vocal…..Guitar."

"What! Pffft, yeah me play guitar! That's hilarious!" He pretends to laugh nervously as Kaitlin pulls out her phone and goes through her playlist.

"Oh really Randy, are you sure you don't know how to play guitar?" She presses the play button on her phone and the song that Randy played for her in the video came on. His eyes widen as he leaped for her phone.

"How'd you get that!? That was deleted as soon as I finished playing it!" He said still trying to reach for Kaitlin's cell.

"Well Howard didn't do a good job at deleting it; next time you do something like that for me, show it to me. Don't try and hide it from me because I'm going find it sooner or later." He slouches giving up on trying to grab her phone.

"Well you found out my secret. You win." She was confused.

"What secret." She giggled.

"That I play the acoustic guitar." Kaitlin burst out laughing.

"Randy, there's nothing wrong with knowing how to play the guitar. It's actually a pretty cool thing, I mean if you go broke and all you've got is your guitar and guitar case, you can do one of those boardwalk shows." He smiles slightly. "So hey, did you really sing that song just for me?" Kaitlin asked scooting over to Randy.

"Well uh yeah, duh! Who else would it have been for, Howard? We were just bored and thought it would be fun to make a music video or something since you fell asleep on us." He said sarcastically.

Kaitlin rolls her eyes "You're such a dork." As she shoves him into the pond. She placed her phone behind her on the rock so it wouldn't get wet from Randy's splash. She giggled as Randy lifted up from the water and spewed water out of his mouth.

Randy raises an eyebrow, "Oh, oh you think this is funny?"

"Well uh yeah. Oh don't be such a Debby Downer Randy, you'd be laughing too if it was me." She chuckled.

"You're right Katy, I would be laughing if it was you." He suddenly burst up from the water and pulls her in with him. Randy burst out in laughter as he points and taunts at Kaitlin. "Now we're even."

"Even! Randy, you got my new blouse wet!" She said trying not to laugh. She splashes water at him. "I can't believe you would do that."

"Hey you started it." Randy said splashing water back at her.

"Randy!" She looks at him and they are now in a full out water splashing war. But Randy of course beats her by just picking her up and throwing her in. They are both suddenly in each other's faces smiling and treasuring this moment forever.

**So I'm not finished the story yet, we're almost done though. And I know how much you guys really like my Kaitlin x Randy stories, but I'm just not sure if this is working out. I mean, we had a good run and but I just...I'm sorry I just I can't even finish the sentence I'm sorry I just need to be alone. Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I thought that this scene was one of my most deepest and sweetest ones with Randy and Kaitlin. By the way, what was one of your favorite Kaitlin and Randy scenes in the past. Even in my other stories Kaitlin was in, what scene was your favorite. Oh and just pleas tell me what one was, I really want to know. Also, to the guy who thought that my quote that said, 'When you fall for the deadly poison of love, you think that it is the best feeling in the world, but sometime love can bite back like a cobra' meant that Katy was going to be harsh, No! you were wrong, it means exactly what it says, that love can can hurt, but it can also be amazing! Anyways tell me what you all thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

At McFist Industries, McFist is trying to explain his diabolical plan to Viceroy one last time. "Now all you need to do Viceroy is just turn this little project they're doing into a partner project. You pair the girl and the boy together that way their with each other all the time, and with her robot getting everything their doing on camera, we'll bound to get them talking about him being the ninja at some point! It's perfect!" Viceroy fixes his glasses.

"Yeah, except one little problem."

"What?" McFist asks.

"Tomorrow is the last day genius! The students have to turn in their robots tomorrow and that will be it." McFist starts to think of another plan again. "How about I just try and interfere with their little 'relationship'." Viceroy makes quotes with his fingers when he says relationship.

"What do you mean interfere?" McFist asks the scientist.

"Well they both apparently have a 'thing' going on with each other, and maybe if I can scrabble up with each other that the other is hiding something, they're bound to break up and never want to see each other ever again!" Viceroy finishes. McFist still looks confused. "I'm saying that I'm going to get them to break up; after they break up the boy will feel powerless, sad, and empty. He'll be defenseless!"

"Brilliant! But it better work Viceroy, if we were able to capture the boy and unmask him, you _should _be able to get a simple couple to break up. As specially if they're high schoolers." McFist tells Viceroy as he leaves his office. Viceroy starts to think of how he will get the couple to break up. He slides over to his computer desk and begins looking through the files trying to search for information on both Randy and Kaitlin. Until he finally comes across something new in Randy's file.

It showed that he had purchased a bracelet that was fit for a girl. It had an encrusted name on it that said, 'Kaitlin'. Viceroy grinned slightly and decided to put that to the side incase it might be useful for later. He dug deeper and deeper in the files until he had found something in Kaitlin's file that caught his eye. It was an article on a young women and daughter who were kidnapped but only one survived. The little three-year-old girl was the one who had survived. Her mother was found dead and her killer was unknown. The little girls name was 'Kaitlin Breakwood', and the mother's name was 'Lily Breakwood'. "Wow, the girls been through a lot it seems." Viceroy says to himself.

Viceroy continues on and starts looking through Randy's files. He finds a file on a news article on Norrisville's number one detective. Detective Cunningham, he had solved over a hundred cases involving murders, robberies, missing people. All sorts. Until he was facing his hardest case he had ever come to face. His family was hostages and held for ransom at his house. If he called the police or told anyone then they would kill his family. He had a six-year-old little boy, and a wife. He was told to bring a million dollars from his bank account to his house and they would leave peacefully.

He did exactly what he was told. He didn't call the police or anything. He got the money. He came to his house with the money. But of course he couldn't let theses people get away free. He had a gun in his right pocket ready for anything that might go wrong. He had gotten in a fight with the two men who were holding his family hostage. The wife tried to hide their son from the fight by shielding him in her arms. But it was too late. Mr. Cunningham was shot in the chest three times. He died on the first shot. The crooks were captured and put in jail for fifty-five years. And the poor little boy had witnessed the death of his own father.

Viceroy was shocked. Both of the kids had been through a lot. One of their parents were killed when they were little. It must have been traumatic. Viceroy shakes his head trying not to feel to soft and mushy inside and continues to look through the files.

The next day Kaitlin and Randy were holding hands as they walked to class together. They both sat down at the back of the classroom. The classroom office phone rings at Viceroy's desk. He answers it and talks for about ten seconds until he hangs up and looks over at Kaitlin. "Um Kaitlin, you're needed in the principals office." The whole class suddenly says in unison 'ooo'. Yes, people still do that. Kaitlin rolls her eyes and starts walking out the classroom and to the principal's office.

She walks in the office to see Principal Slimovitz sitting at his desk, and a tall man standing next to him. "Ah Ms. Breakwood, this man said that he would like to talk with you."

The man says, "Alone." Principal Slimovitz gets the signal and says that he has something to do and leaves. "Kaitlin, please take a seat. I would just need to talk to you about something." She walks over to the desk and sits down in a chair. The man glances at Kaitlin's bracelet. "That's a nice bracelet you've got there Kaitlin. Where'd you get it?" Kaitlin looks down at her bracelet and then looks back at the man.

"Well, it was given to me from my boyfriend. It means the world to me. Why do you ask?" Kaitlin looks concerned and worried.

"Oh I was just wondering. Now anyways, Kaitlin, I'm afraid that there was car accident on the cross roads." Kaitlin suddenly froze and her eyes went blank, "Your father was on his way to work today and there was a truck that passed a red light. The truck hit your father Kaitlin; he's okay, but he'll be in the hospital for a while. Maybe a few months." Her throat started to hurt as she tried to hold back the tears. "You'll need to find a place to stay until your father can get back on his feet. Do you know of anyone who is willing to let you stay at their house?" She nods. "I'm so sorry Kaitlin, but there's more; your father has amnesia. He doesn't remember who he is or anything that happened. So it might be longer for him to recover, I'm so sorry Kaitlin. Are you going to be okay?"

She nods her head, "Thank you for letting me know that he is okay." She looks up at the man. "Ca-can I please go now?" The man nods and Kaitlin starts walking back to class. She walks in and heads to the back of the classroom and sits next to Randy. Randy notices that there was something wrong with Kaitlin.

He pulls out his notebook, opens it to an empty page, and starts to write in it. When he finishes writing in it, he slides the notebook over to Kaitlin while he pretends to pay attention to Viceroy's lesson. Kaitlin reads what Randy writes to her. 'Hey are you okay?' Kaitlin starts writing back to Randy underneath what he wrote. She slides it back to him and also pretends to pay attention to Viceroy's lesson while waiting for Randy's response.

Randy looks down at the notebook to read what Kaitlin wrote back to him. 'Yeah I'm fine, but I kind of need a place to stay now. My dad was in a car crash and he's going to be in the hospital for a while.' Randy's eyes widen as he reads the last part. He starts writing again and slides it back to Kaitlin.

Kaitlin looks down and reads, 'Well I guess I can see if it's okay with my mom. You can stay I the guest bedroom.' Kaitlin writes 'thanks' and slides it back to Randy.

At the end of the day, Randy and Kaitlin start to go to Randy's house to see if it is okay that Kaitlin stays there until her father gets out of the hospital. On the way, Randy calls his mother to ask, "Um hey mom, look um Katy's dad was in a car accident and she kind of needs a place to stay. Do you think it would be okay if she stayed with us in the guest bedroom until her dad gets out of the hospital?"

"Of course it's okay for her to stay with us. Just make sure she can bring her own clothes cause she's definitely not going to wear yours. Bye." He hangs up and the couple starts heading to Kaitlin's house to pick up the clothes and then head back to Randy's house. When they got to Randy's house, Randy's mother wasn't home because apparently had an emergency meeting at her office. Kaitlin put her stuff in the guest bedroom and flopped on the bed.

Randy walks in, "Um hey, are you sure you're okay?" He asked as walks over to sit next to her on the bed. She was still trying to hold the tears back no matter how much it made her throat hurt.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She says trying not to look at him. If she looked at him then he would know that something was wrong.

He scoots over to her. "You know, it's okay to cry. Crying helps sometimes. You can cry if you want to Kaitlin." She lays her head on his shoulder and slowly starts to sob as Randy places an arm around her trying to comfort her.

She lifts her head up, "Randy, he doesn't remember me. Something messed up his head in the crash he doesn't have any memory of me or anything before the crash." He pulls her in again as she sobs some more. "Oh Randy, I already lost my mother; I don't want to lose my dad too." He comforts her by listening to what she has to say and rubs her back to calm her down.

She finally pulls away and wipes the salty tears away from her face. "Do you want to be alone for a while?" Randy asked.

She nods, "Yeah, I just need to figure this whole thing out by myself, that's all." Randy nods.

"Okay well I'll be in my room if you need me." Randy walks out of the guest room and goes into his room to play some Grave Puncher. Kaitlin walks over to her suitcase and looks down at her bracelet. She takes it off and places it on her suite case to go and get a shower. A _long_ shower to try and wash away the pain. She takes a t-shirt and a pair of silk pajama shorts. She grabs a towel and goes into the bathroom and starts to run the water.

Viceroy finally got an idea on how he can get the couple to break up. Since the two are now 'living together', he can cause them to argue. "Ugh! Can't we just 'make' her break up with him?" McFist asked Viceroy sounding frustrated.

"Sir, if we just try this my way, we might actually have a chance on getting the kid. Just let me handle this."

McFist rolls his eyes. "Why can't we just make the boy think that she ran away or something?" Viceroy's eyes widen.

"That's perfect! We can make the boy think that she ran away because she can't handle all this stress. Her father was just in a car crash and he can't even remember his own name. And her mother was killed when she was three. He'll just assume that she's depressed and never wants to see him again! Excellent idea sir" McFist was surprised and confused at the idea.

"Uh but Viceroy, where is she going to run away to?" McFist asks as Viceroy is working at putting the plan in motion.

"With you of course." Viceroy says plainly.

McFist was shocked, "What! Viceroy, I kidnapped the kid at one point for betraying me; what makes you think that she's going to want to come and live with me?"

Viceroy pulls out of his pocket a remote with a red button on it and presses it. From the ceiling, a machine that almost looks like the Mind Reader comes down. "With this thing of course." Viceroy says holding the machine.

"What is it?" McFist asks curiously.

"It's a memory wiper. We can wipe her memory of ever meeting the boy and everything that had ever happened to her since the day she met you. All that she'll know is that you're her father's closest friend and that she's staying with you until he can get out of the hospital. She'll have no memory of being in a relationship with the boy and will blow him off the next time he sees her." McFist grins with delight.

"So how are we going to get it on her?" McFist asks pointing at the Memory Wiper.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to kidnap her again sir. But after we finish wiping her memory she'll be unconscious for about five or three hours. Which should give you time to get her room done."

"Wait, this means I have another mouth to feed in my house!" He shouts at Viceroy.

"This also means that you'll have another child who won't be dumb like Bash. Maybe you can get her to want to stay with you forever; you can get her into wanting to help you destroy the ninja. Or bring her up here in my office and I can show her how to build evil robots. You might actually be able to turn her evil." Viceroy finishes with a wide grin.

McFist grins with delight as well. "Bring her down here as soon as possible. I'm finally going to have the child I always wanted."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys, I know how intense this all is for you. But I'm finishing this storyline into a whole other story. Don't worry, I'm leaving off with what I was writing in the last chapter. So just check out my stories and it should be there. I think that I'm going to finish my stories of Kaitlin and Randy off with their last adventure. My next story will be the last story I will ever write on Kaitlin and Randy. I'm deeply sorry for those of you who have fallen in love with the Kaitlin and Randy stories, but all great adventures must come to an end. **


End file.
